zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:4 Top Zelda games
What are your top four Zelda games? Mine are, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, And Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past.User:Nefertari Vivi 05:27, 2 July 2008 (UTC) *Just thought that I would point this out, but 2 and 3 prove that Nintendo can't find a nice "medium." They can only do "hard" or "easy." :You have a point. Nintendo have always had a hard time making a game that is just challenging enough without being difficult. This doesn't just account for Zelda. I don't even think I lost a heart in TP, and I'm not even kidding. --AuronKaizer 13:43, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Favorites>.... 1. MAJORA'S MASK It's so damn bizarre, odd, whatever you want to call it. I like the fact that Termina is a parallel world of Hyrule and that every character in Termina is the same that in Hyrule but in a different position in the plot, like Koume and Kotake Twinrova, in OoT they where so freaking important by the fact that they teach Ganondorf dark arts. I love the game because the side-quests, and the best one, Anju's wedding. Also the fact of the 3 days. ANd finally, the scenarios, instead of a lake, a beach coast, instead of a forest, a swamp, instead of a desert, a damn canyon, and you know the rest, the scenarios are so bizarre including the freakin' moon, it's an acid trip! 2. OCARINA OF TIME Well, what can I say about this marvelous game. Revolutionary in all terms in the time of release. SOmething I like about old Zelda games is the oddity and the fact that everything is so serious, mysterious, I don't know. The Forest Temple is amazing and it's own soundtrack, the fire temple, damn dude, is kinda creepy, the monks-like soundtrack gives it an extraordinary touch. 3. WIND WAKER Amazing, I like the turn in the story of the flooded Hyrule and the mystery of the old legends. Also one think I like so much is the fact of hidden treasures, big maps, and a lot of hard to find hidden stuff (that's what why I think Twilight Princess needed to be perfect). The game is amazing. 4. LINK'S AWAKENING I think is just because I played that game when I was a kid, equally OoT but this one has something different and interesting, I just like it. 5. TWILIGHT PRINCESS I needed to make a fifth. Amazing, and has something I love, a big city whit people walking around, hahahaha and the map is huge compared to other Zelda Games. I don't know why people says that is the worst Zelda game ever, I know it's not Majora's but it is grate. Easy as Pie, Twilight Princess, Minish Cap, Majora's Mask, and finally Wind Waker, however just because I ranked them in this order does not mean I like one above the other they are all equal in my mind, also anyone who thinks Twilight Princess is terrible and worse than anyother in the series is either, Insane or incredibly stupid, just my oponion and no one has to agree, I had a horrid time with Ocarina of Time, boring as crap, controls where awful, and Zelda fans worship it and place it on a altar/pedestal that they can not reach.Coraline Jones 05:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Original message (speech bubble broken):I liked TP as well, but there's no need to insult other people for their opinion. majoras mask, ocerina of time/wind waker and the oracles set are my top four with ocerina and wind waker sharing the number two spot. Oni Link 22:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) 1. Twilight Princess (loads of bosses and dungeons!) 2. Ocarina of Time (same reason with TP) 3. Wind Waker (my first Zelda game and probably the biggest to explore) 4. Phantom Hourglass (It was like another MM in my opinion (after young Link defeats Ganondorf, he leaves his home and fights a different antagonist), but better) I don't understand why people bashed TP. It added much more moves, new items, great controls (unless you played it on the Wii), and great graphics (on the Gamecube). I would rather play a Zelda game that actually cares about the Triforce and Ganon instead of a game that ignores it and their holders.ADhype421 (talk)